


Crushed

by seungdandy



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, TOPRI - Fandom
Genre: College AU, M/M, instructor Seungri, older seungri, paranoid Seunghyun, taekwondo au, topri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: In need of credits, Seunghyun signs up for what he is assured will be an easy class over the summer session.





	Crushed

**Author's Note:**

> This one got away from me. I guess it's the 'one that got away'. Not thrilled with the ending...

"I still can't believe I fucked this up so badly." Daesung followed his friend inside of his apartment, chuckling at his expense. "I can. You were so busy last semester pining for that hockey player dude, Ted." Seunghyun's cousin, Dongwook, entered the room from the kitchen, jumping right into the conversation without missing a beat. "I thought it was Tad." Seunghyun rolled his eyes at them both, flopping down onto the couch. "His name is actually Todd, and you both suck." Daesung laughed, taking a seat in an armchair. "Even better, it's Todd." Dongwook snorted, taking a seat right next to his cousin, rubbing his head playfully. "What's got you so upset, cuz? Did they run out of Mocha Chip ice cream at the convenience store again?" Seunghyun pulled away from his grasp, shoving Dongwook slightly in the process. "No, it's nothing that stupid. I'm short on credits." Dongwook cuffed him on the head, looking sternly at him. "How short?" Seunghyun frowned, rubbing at his head in an exaggerated manner. "Hey... _ow_... not that short. Just a few. I guess I could make it up senior year..." Dongwook raised a brow, glancing over at Daesung. "Senior year? Why not right now?" Seunghyun slid away from his reach, fearing another strike. "It's almost summer. I don't want to take a class when it's nice out. After what I went through last semester, I could use a break." Daesung nearly choked on the water that he was drinking. "You mean going to all those hockey games just to watch Tad play, only to see him leaving later with his cheerleader girlfriend... probably to have sex." Seunghyun shot him a death glare. "He was _in_ my art history class, we were friends, and for the _last fucking time_ , his name is Todd." 

Dongwook interjected, before his cousin had an aneurysm. "Leave him alone, Dae. He won't make the mistake of falling for an obviously straight guy with zero interest in him whatsoever again. How pathetic would that be?" Seunghyun stared at his cousin in disbelief. "Wow, thanks for sticking up for me." Dongwook smiled, shooting him a wink. "No problem, I've got your back." Seunghyun shook his head, sighing. "With friends and family like this, who needs enemies?" Dongwook tossed a throw pillow at him. "Hey, I'm about to give you information that will save your sorry ass. Be a little grateful." Daesung, leaned forward, interest piqued. "You have Tad's home address?" Dongwook smirked, ignoring Seunghyun's muttered curse. "Something even better. I'm about to solve my baby cousin's credit problem." Seunghyun threw the pillow back over at Dongwook. "Unless that solution involves me taking an extra class next year, I'm not interested. I already told you, I need a break. I've decided, this is the summer of Seunghyun. I'm tired of busting my ass." Dongwook laughed outright now. " _Busting your ass?_ Now that I'd like to see. I can say with a clear conscience, having known you all your life, that I have _never_ seen you bust your ass for anything." Before Seunghyun could protest, Daesung beat him to it. "That's not true. I've actually seen Seunghyun bust his ass plenty of times." Seunghyun looked over at his friend, grateful smile on his lips. "Thank you, Dae." Daesung nodded, smiling in return. "No problem. I mean, fair is fair. All last semester you busted your ass to get to those hockey games just to see Tad." Seunghyun stood, walking towards the kitchen. "I should have seen that one coming."

Dongwook approached him a minute later in the kitchen. "Don't be upset. Daesung was just teasing. He feels really bad." Seunghyun chuckled, drinking from his water bottle. "No, he doesn't." Dongwook shrugged, laughing as well. "No, he doesn't. He was only kidding though. What's wrong?" Seunghyun sat up on the countertop. "I told you, I need a break. I'm stressed from school." Dongwook sat beside him, nudging him with his shoulder. "College can be tough, I get it. It'll be even tougher next year if you have an extra class to shoulder." Seunghyun sighed, leaning his head on his cousin's shoulder. "But... the summer of Seunghyun." Dongwook pat his head, smiling. "Can still happen. Listen, I needed a few easy extra credits myself when I was around your age." Seunghyun lifted his head, interested. "Really? How did you fuck up?" Dongwook hopped down from the counter to grab himself a water. "Not chasing some hockey player, I can tell you that." Seunghyun rolled his eyes, pouting. "We all make mistakes. I'll never fall for the athletic type again, I can promise you that." Dongwook rolled his eyes, knowing his cousin was a little man crazy. "Just focus on graduating... here." He handed Seunghyun a slip of paper. "What's this?" Dongwook pointed to the paper with a smile. "That is the class that will give you the easy credits that you need and save the summer of Seunghyun." Seunghyun frowned down at the paper in his hand. "You know I'm not coordinated. I tried this when I was younger, remember? Mom had to pull me out." Dongwook snorted, nodding at the memory. "Because you used to fake sick to get out of it. Trust me, Master Kim is a sweet old man who has a soft spot for the Korean students who take his class. He's homesick or something I guess. If you have a rudimentary grasp of the language, he's going to love you. Just show up and be polite... you'll pass. He's too old to teach anything major anyway. Just punches and easy kicks." Seunghyun furrowed his brow, thinking. "How often..." Dongwook anticipated his question beforehand. "Three times a week, one hour sessions. You may even lose a few pounds." Seunghyun punched him in the arm. "I don't need to lose anything." Dongwook rubbed at his arm, laughing. "See, don't sell yourself short, you can do it, no problem." 

Seunghyun looked into Dongwook's suggestion and with a little coercing, he even managed to convince his friend, Youngbae to sign up with him. Youngbae was another of his past crushes that ended on a much more positive note. Seunghyun had gone to every home game to cheer on the diminutive shortstop only realizing he was sitting next to his girlfriend, HyoRin, halfway through the season. By that time, he was already fast friends with her as well as Youngbae so he decided to do the noble thing and step aside. Youngbae never did know that he'd had less than pure motives when he kept showing up to his games, and Seunghyun was happy to keep it that way. "This will be fun, man." Seunghyun admired himself in the floor length mirrors wearing his brand new dobok, white belt tied tightly around his waist. "I like the uniform, it's pretty." Youngbae snorted, shaking his head. "I don't think that's what they're going for." Seunghyun turned, showing his back to the smaller man. "Oh no? Look at the beautiful embroidery work back there. If that isn't pretty..." " ** _Jonglee!_** " Everyone turned to see a young man standing at the front of the practice space, black belt around his waist and stern expression on his face. "For those of you who don't know, that means line up." As the class began to slowly form into lines before him, the young man began speaking. "Welcome to Introduction to TaeKwonDo. My name is Master Lee and I will be your instructor. TaeKwonDo is all about _jon gyung_... which is respect. Not only will I be teaching you the basics of this ancient Korean martial art, but I expect you all to learn the terminology as well. Meaning from this moment on I will be giving all commands in Korean. For today only, I will give you the English translation, so please be sure to visit the link that I have provided online and study the commands. I expect every one of you to be on the same page by next session. I also expect you all to show me as well as this practice space or _dojang_ the respect we both deserve. **_Cha re-ut!_** **_Attention!_** We'll start with light calisthenics." 

Seunghyun was sprawled out on his floor, changed out of his dobok and showered. "In what universe was that light calisthenics? I'm dropping this hell class." Youngbae sat on the couch with Daesung, rolling his eyes. "It wasn't even that bad, stop complaining. You're not dropping the class after you begged me to sign up for it." Daesung leaned forward, smirking. "What's wrong? Master Kim not hot enough for you?" Seunghyun would have glared at him if he had the strength to narrow his eyes. "Master Kim is in Korea, a family emergency. We've got Master Lee and he's giving me a headache with all his screaming. I know how to count in Korean already, why do we have to screech it out?" Youngbae laughed, standing to leave. "He's teaching the others and centering our energy. Don't you listen to anything Master Lee says?" Seunghyun sighed, leaning up on his elbows. "He lost me with his overly long dissertation on respect. I just want to get my credits and go to the beach." Youngbae shook his head. " _Nice_... you'd better check out that link. I don't think Master Lee is taking this class lightly. You heard what he said about respect." Seunghyun flopped back down onto his back. "Well, I'm not taking my tan lightly either. Besides, I already know Korean and I took TaeKwonDo when I was young, I'm good." Daesung, followed Youngbae out, laughing. "Oh, I can't wait to see how this plays out." 

"All right everyone, time for _pyuogi_." Seunghyun groaned, he hated _stretching_ almost as much as the light calisthenics, more maybe. Master Lee was on the mat in front of them, legs spread out into a perfect split. "Everyone reach for those toes, pull them toward yourself. " _ **Hana, dul, set, net, dasot, yasot, ilgup, yodol, ahop, yeul**_... switch sides." Seunghyun cringed as Master Lee stood up and began walking around the students, checking their body positions to see if they were getting the best stretch possible. "To the middle, really reach. If you get really flexible, you should be able to lie flat, your body forming a T shape on the mat." Seunghyun looked over at Youngbae who was really reaching for it while he, on the other hand, just had his arms extended, half sitting up. "No way I'm putting my face anywhere near that sweaty mat." The hand on the back of his neck made Seunghyun squeak in surprise, but the forcible shove down onto the mat had his body screaming in pain. "No talking... only stretching." Master Lee moved away but Seunghyun could still feel his judgmental eyes upon him. "It's important to be focused in all things and be respectful at all times while you're in the dojang, and also in life. Each instruction I give is important on your journey to learning good martial arts skills. Nothing I say or do is ever to be taken lightly. _**On your feet, horseback stance!**_ "

"I've never been so hungry in my life." Seunghyun was devouring a slice of pizza, out with his friends on Friday night. Daesung sat beside him, pouring himself a glass of beer from the pitcher that sat on the table. "How's the summer of Seunghyun going?" Seunghyun reached for another slice, snickering to himself smugly. "Much better as soon as I drop out of Master Asshole's class." Dongwook shook his head, accepting the pitcher from Daesung with a smile. "You're going to regret it next year when you're forced to take an extra class." Seunghyun shook his head, not buying it. "Don't care. This guy is a massive douche and he's sapping all my strength. Not to mention how hoarse I am." Daesung rolled his eyes at Dongwook. "If only Master Lee was good looking, then he'd stick it out." Seunghyun shook his head, grabbing another slice. "See, that's where you're wrong. He is good looking, hot even. He's just such a sanctimonious prick that I can't get past it." Daesung raised a brow, thoughtful. "You know, I've always wondered, why not me?" Seunghyun blinked, looking over at Dongwook for help. "Why not you what, Dae?" Daesung shrugged, looking down at his lap. "You've had a crush on everyone you've ever known, except maybe Dongwook..." Dongwook chuckled, setting his beer down. "Not true, when he was six, he followed me everywhere." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. " _Jesus_ , I did not." Daesung continued, shaking his head. "Even better, so it _is_ only me. You've never even entertained the thought of crushing on me, have you?" Seunghyun's mouth hung open briefly, then he let out a defeated sigh. "I did. I had a crush on you when we first met." Daesung's eyebrows climbed high in surprise. "Really? Oh man, I was only joking. I can't believe I'm in the same category as Tad." Seunghyun threw his half eaten crust at him. "I hate you so much." Daesung snorted, chewing on the discarded crust. "We all know that's not true." 

Monday morning Seunghyun walked into the administration department ready to drop his class and be rid of Master Lee for good. "Excuse me, I'm here to drop a class I'm taking. I tried doing it online, but some reason it wouldn't let me do it. It said I had to do it in person." The woman behind the desk frowned as she started typing in his information. "Oh, I see the problem here. This particular class _does_ have to be dropped in person, I'm sorry." Seunghyun smiled, slightly confused. "Okay, so I'd like to drop it... please." She shook her head, standing to speak to him as if he were slow. "If you go back and read the notation, you'll clearly see that dropping this class means a face to face with the instructor." Seunghyun's eyes bugged out. "That's... _why?_ " She sighed, retaking her seat. "Each instructor can set up their own parameters. Apparently, this one would like each student to speak with him prior to dropping his class. If you don't like it, I suggest that you don't drop the class." Seunghyun sighed, how bad could it be? "Where is his office?" She handed him a slip of paper. "He doesn't have one here. This is the address where you can find him when he isn't teaching." Seunghyun took the slip of paper, knot forming in his stomach. "Thank you." 

There must have been about fifteen of them, all lined up in neat little rows. If Seunghyun had to guess, he'd say they were all somewhere between the ages of eight and twelve. Not one of them stepped out of line or missed a command given. They were like a well oiled machine, throwing punches as one, counting off in unison as they did. Master Lee walked among them, bending a knee here, straightening an arm there... and still the tiny army punched away, their invisible foe never stood a chance. Looking around the viewing area, Seunghyun could see the mother's practically drooling over their children's instructor... _how gross_. At the end of session every child bowed respectfully, first to the flag, then to Master Lee before exiting the training area. Seunghyun should have been impressed, but he was too wrapped up in his own issues to take much notice. Once the dojang was emptied, Seunghyun stepped out onto the mat, clearing his throat to get his instructor's attention. "Hey... I don't know if you..." Master Lee stopped him with a look. "No shoes on the mat." Seunghyun looked down, coloring slightly at his gaffe. " _Shit_... sorry..." Master Lee frowned, crossing his arms. "Language." Seunghyun stumbled over to a seat, removing his shoes. "Oh... ah... sorry again. So, I actually came down here to..." Master Lee stepped off the mat, leaning against the low partition that separated the viewing area from the training area, arms crossed and staring Seunghyun down. "I know why you're here, I was expecting you." 

Seunghyun blinked, startled to hear it. "Did the school call? Then why did I have to come all the way down here?" Master Lee let out a dry chuckle, a sound which held no mirth whatsoever. "The school didn't call. I've been expecting you to come by to drop the class. I could just tell you weren't cut out for it." Seunghyun stood now, slightly more than annoyed. "Hang on, what's that mean? We've _only_ had three sessions." Master Lee tilted his head, lifting one eyebrow slightly as if in challenge. "Yet here you are, proving my point." Seunghyun clenched his fists by his sides, angry now. "You don't even know me or why I might want to drop this class." Master Lee's eyes flicked down to Seunghyun's fists briefly, no sign of fear in his eyes. "I know you, or at least your type. You have no respect for me, the dojang, TaeKwonDo, your culture, and worst of all, yourself." Seunghyun was livid, how dare this asshole judge him. He swung his fist without thinking, only to have it blocked with ease by Master Lee. The next punch he threw landed him flat on his back. " _Ow._.. you could have killed me." Master Lee hoisted him up off the floor. "Could have, _yes_ , but didn't. Control is very important in TaeKwonDo." Seunghyun frowned, catching his breath. "Thank you." Master Lee turned to walk away. " _Sir._ Thank you, _sir_. See you next session." Seunghyun sighed, reaching for his shoes. "Yes sir." 

"Finally, the summer of Seunghyun has begun. This week has been hell under Master Ballbuster. I really needed this. I don't even want to think about martial arts, respect or how bad my form is. I just want to drink and keep enjoying the fine entertainment." Seated at a table, center stage surrounded by his friends at _Boyz R Us_ , an all male strip club, Seunghyun was feeling more than good. Daesung raised his glass in mock salute, toasting to a good night of steam letting. "That's funny because I must have misunderstood, I thought you wanted to go to the beach, not bitch. If that were the case then the summer of Seunghyun has been going on for months." The table howled, even Seunghyun who had been downing shots since he'd stepped in the door an hour ago. "Very funny, Dae. If I wasn't in such a good mood, I might take offense." Soohyuk snickered, patting him on the back. "Looks like the entertainment is about to continue. You're not getting a break from the martial arts though." Seunghyun furrowed his brow, confused. "What are you talking about, Hyuk?" Soohyuk pointed to the roster of performers on their menu. "Looks like next up is a Master Bates." Jiyong crowded in to get a look, smirking the entire time. "Oh man, listen to this... _Master Bates is our man of mystery, the strong, silent type who'll leave you wanting more. His body is a weapon built for pleasure. He's got a black belt in the erotic arts. Available for private dances_." Soohyuk was grinning, fanning himself with the menu. "I'm sweating just thinking about it." Seunghyun snorted, rolling his eyes. "You know they always exaggerate those things. He's probably some skinny guy from Jersey." 

The lights dimmed.... the music queued up... the four friends fell all over themselves... it was Kung Fu Fighting by Rick James. "Now we know he's some skinny guy from Jersey." Except, when Master Bates hit the stage, he was anything but a skinny guy from Jersey. He wore a beautiful silk kung fu style uniform in black. On the back beautiful flowers were embroidered in red and gold. His face was halfway covered with a black silk mask which not only hid his true identity, but added quite nicely to his mystique. When he began to move his body in a kind of half dance/half martial arts display the crowd was riveted. The first to go was his top, revealing a toned and tanned upper body featuring defined but not overdone abdominals and a broad back where a yin and yang tattoo rested over his right shoulder blade. Next, his pants, breaking them away easily mid-thrust to reveal a tiny pair of black and gold mesh boxer briefs... not to mention firm thighs, tight calves and an ass like a succulent Georgia peach. His flexibility was incredible, his muscle tone sublime. He was burning up the stage, driving everyone to the brink with each and every thrust, kick or punch that he gave them. Finally, he laid himself flat on the stage, ass to the audience raised slightly, tiny panda tattoo on his left hip just peeking out, his legs spread out in a perfect split for one hell of a grand finale. The money poured onto the stage, as he rose, bowed and took his exit. "Holy shit... that was incredible." Soohyuk agreed, nudging Seunghyun in the side. "If your class was taught by this guy, you'd probably like it better." Seunghyun snorted, downing another shot. "Much. He's the only dancer I've ever thought about getting a lap dance from." Jiyong zeroed in on him. "So do it. It's Seunghyun's summer, right?" Seunghyun side eyed him, shaking his head. "The summer of Seunghyun, and no, I couldn't do that. That's... it's weird, right?" Daesung flagged down the waitress. "Excuse me, he'd like to book Master Bates for a lap dance." She nodded, looking unimpressed. "I'll let you know when he's free. He's pretty popular." Seunghyun's mouth fell open. "What the hell, Dae?" Daesung shrugged, picking up his drink. "Now you can say the summer of Seunghyun is really starting." 

Seunghyun sat in the private room, nervously waiting for Master Bates to arrive. He'd stopped drinking because he didn't want to vomit on the man while he was dancing for him. How lame would that be? Not to mention he'd probably be ' _asked_ ' to leave and never come back again. The door opened and Master Bates entered without a word. Seunghyun stood up, smiling nervously at the man who stood before him in his underwear, extending his hand. "Hi, I'm Seunghyun... nice to meet you." Master Bates merely looked at his hand before pushing him, a little roughly if Seunghyun had to say, back into his seat. The music started up immediately, Kung Fu Fighting once again. "Oh... ah... okay. Man of few words, or none I see. What should I do... _oh_..." Master Bates turned his back to him, squatting slightly to grind his succulent Georgia peach ass directly in Seunghyun's face. " _Shit_... that's beautiful... you must workout a lot." Master Bates rolled his eyes before turning to face his client, this time grinding himself down onto Seunghyun's lap. " _Fuck... oh... fuck_..." Seunghyun could see the light beads of sweat forming on the tanned flesh before him, he wanted to touch him so badly, lick him, feel every goddamn inch of his perfection. " _Hnnng_... you're so... _shit_..." Master Bates kept at it, alternating between front and back, until the song ended... exactly three minutes and fifteen seconds later. He stood abruptly, and was gone before Seunghyun had the chance to catch his breath. He left him a wreck sitting there, hard as hell and desperate for release. Seunghyun wasn't sure if it was allowed or even how much time he had before they'd kick him out of the private room. He only knew he needed to come right away. He unzipped and began stroking himself with a vengeance, Kung Fu Fighting going through his head the entire time while perfectly toned muscles played in his memory. "Hey Richard, you want me to kick this pervert out?" Richard Lee took a look at the security camera where his manager was gesturing, chuckling slightly. His last client sat just where he'd left him, stroking himself off as if his life depended on it. "Nah, he's harmless. Let him get his rocks off. Poor kid probably never gets any." Once the manager had walked away, Richard lingered, transfixed by the image before him.

Youngbae looked up from the mat where he was stretching for class, frowning at Seunghyun. "What's with you, man? Rough weekend?" Seunghyun sat beside him, absentmindedly reaching for his toes, he knew better than to just sit still with Master Lee on the prowl for any transgressions he might make. He was on thin ice since he'd tried to drop the class as it was. "Bae, have you ever had something in your head that you can't get out?" Youngbae easily bent to his left side, touching his left foot which was extended out in a half split. "Like a song or something?" Seunghyun held onto his knees, close enough. "Exactly, a song. I couldn't sleep all weekend because of a damn song running through my head." " ** _Jonglee!_** " Youngbae sprang up, moving to his designated spot, while Seunghyun took his time, pushing off the mat with his hands and walking over to his own spot. "Hold it right there..." Master Lee had, of course, zeroed in on Seunghyun. "Choi, go back to where you were and sit back down on the mat." Seunghyun self consciously walked back over to where he'd been and sat back down. "Like this?" Master Lee smiled, nodding his head. "Perfect, now please stand back up and join us." Seunghyun flushing slightly at the compliment, stood, once again using his hands to push off the mat, before retaking his place in line. Master Lee addressed the class now. "Choi has just given us a perfect example of how _not_ to get up, how a lazy person without any drive would do it. Now watch me and learn the correct way. The way a motivated person would do it." He sat down then stood using only the power of his legs. "There's absolutely no need to push off the mat with your hands. You should all..." And Master Lee let his eyes linger on Seunghyun for a beat here. "be strong enough to accomplish this. Dig deep, discover your inner strength and your outer strength will also come. Don't go through life like a slug, be energetic and powerful always. Let's all try it... everyone sit... now stand." Seunghyun had never been so embarrassed in his life.

" _That asshole! He called me a slug!_ You heard him, Bae. Where does he get off singling me out like that? What did I ever do to him?" Youngbae stood at his car, listening to his friend's rant. It had been going on for well over an hour now. All through lunch and now out in the parking lot. "He's just trying to motivate the class, using you as an example today, tomorrow it could be me." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Let's get real here, it's never going to be you or anyone else. The guy hates me for reasons that are completely unknown to me." Youngbae signed, wanting to go home. "Maybe if you didn't try to drop the class or actually paid attention to what he says..." Seunghyun looked shocked. "So you do think he hates me for reasons unknown." Youngbae opened his car door, swiftly climbing inside. "I think you should finish the class and be happy to pass. Goodbye Seunghyun, see you next time." Seunghyun groaned as Youngbae drove away. "Everyone is against me lately." He reached for his keys, realizing he didn't have them and what was worse, where he must have left them. "Shit, even I'm against me." 

Seunghyun entered the room, looking around for any sign of Master Lee. He sighed in relief when it seemed as if the TaeKwonDo instructor had already taken his leave. It was well over an hour after class had been completed so it was no wonder. Heading right for the locker room, Seunghyun didn't bother to remove his shoes, who would know? Humming under his breath, Seunghyun made a beeline for his locker, opening it and smiling in relief, his keys were still there. He'd hate to have to bother Dongwook at work to let him in the apartment. Slamming the locker closed, Seunghyun turned just in time to get an eyeful of Master Lee stepping out of the showers, towel wrapped around his waist. "Oh... uh... sorry... I thought I was alone." Master Lee pulled a shirt over his head, but not before Seunghyun caught a glimpse of the tattoo over his right shoulder blade in the mirror... the yin and yang symbol. "Did you cross the mat wearing your shoes?" Seunghyun blinked, mind racing with a thousand images at once. " _Huh?_ " Master Lee approached him, arms folded across his chest, towel still securely wrapped around his waist. "I said, did you cross the mat wearing your shoes? What's wrong with you, Choi?" Seunghyun shook his head to clear it. "N... nothing." At the raised eyebrow that he was given, Seunghyun added a hasty. "Sir. Just forgot my keys. Sorry to bother you. I'll be going now... _uh... Sir._ " Seunghyun practically ran out of the room he was so anxious to get to his car and drive over to Youngbae's. "You're crazy. You have to be wrong. Master Lee..." Seunghyun was pacing with nervous energy across Youngbae's living room. "Is also a male stripper named Master Bates, I'm telling you. Come with me tonight and see for yourself." Youngbae looked doubtful. "You said yourself that you'd been drinking a lot. Couldn't that have made you think they were similar?" Seunghyun nodded, finally sitting down. "That's why I need you to check him out, and I won't drink at all tonight... neither of us will. You have to admit, the tattoo is suspicious." Youngbae rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "The things I do for you." Seunghyun grinned over at him. "Fabulous, thank you, Bae. I owe you one." Youngbae snorted. "Just one, I think it's way more by now." 

Seunghyun wouldn't let them get too close to the stage for fear of blowing their cover. He and Youngbae sat several tables back, drinking nothing but sparkling water until the man in question made his entrance. It was the exact same routine as before, Kung Fu Fighting with a strip show accompanied by thrusts, kicks and punches. Even Youngbae had to admit it was quite the coincidence. "I'm not saying it's him, just that it's weird. I still say Master Lee has too much respect for martial arts to be doing this kind of thing." Seunghyun frowned over at his companion, clearly disappointed. "That's the irony of this whole thing, don't you see? The only way we can be sure is if you get a lap dance." Youngbae looked horror stricken at the thought. "Me? _No way!_ I'll do a lot of things for you, but having a dude grind up all over me is not one of them." Seunghyun scoffed. "It's the only way. I'm not saying you have to enjoy it, just look at him up close." Seunghyun signaled the waitress over. "My friend would like a lap dance from Master Bates, he's too shy to ask himself." She smiled, looking at Youngbae's red face. "I'm sorry, Master Bates isn't doing any private dances tonight. You can try coming back another night." Seunghyun gave Youngbae's shoulder a shove. "See, that proves its him. He must have seen us and he's hiding." Youngbae rolled his eyes, throwing some money down onto the table. "You're losing it. Let's get out of here." 

Seunghyun waltzed into class the next day with a plan. "Hello Bae, sleep well?" Youngbae eyed him suspiciously. "Not bad considering I was out half the night. What's got you so chipper today?" Seunghyun shrugged, taking his place on the mat to await their instructor. "Nothing much. I downloaded a new ringtone this morning." Youngbae froze mid-stretch. "Tell me you didn't." Seunghyun grinned over at him. "Didn't what?" " ** _Jonglee!_** " Seunghyun stood, using only his legs. "Shh Bae, class is starting." Master Lee ran them through their light calisthenics, stretching and laps with his usual commands. They began to go through their punching exercises as he circled the class. He stopped in front of Youngbae, frowning. "I can't hear you, Dong... louder. _Kihap_ like you mean it. Tell me, Dong, why do we _Kihap_ in the first place?" Youngbae kept punching. "To maximize power generation, Sir." Master Lee nodded, still not leaving. "What else?" Youngbae was sweating under those intense eyes. "To work through pain, heighten discipline, increase confidence and protect your body, Sir." Master Lee took a step closer, yelling out as he knocked Youngbae to the mat with a quick take down move. "Also, to scare your opponent. Good job, Dong. Work on that _Kihap._ Intimidation is sometimes our best weapon." Youngbae looked around the semi deserted locker room after the session had ended until he found Seunghyun. "Want to grab lunch?" Seunghyun shook his head, fussing with the contents of his locker. "Not hungry, thanks." Youngbae spoke softly, leaning closer to his friend's ear. "Please, don't do this." Seunghyun tilted his head, looking innocently back at him. "Do what? Change into street clothes before leaving? You seem awfully jumpy, Bae. You better go home and rest." Youngbae frowned, shaking his head. "I wash my hands of this entire thing, you got that? I want nothing to do with whatever you're planning." Seunghyun smiled sweetly. "See you on Thursday, Bae. Don't forget to practice that _Kihap._ " 

Once the locker room had emptied out, Seunghyun crept as quietly as he could towards the showers, phone in hand. His hope was to snap a picture of his instructor, _AKA Master Bates_ , to get the evidence he needed to prove his identity. Hearing the water running, Seunghyun pictured in his mind's eye the beautiful body he remembered so well beneath it, water running down sinewy muscle and over inked flesh. With a slight tremor, he raised his phone, ready to snap a shot of that telltale yin and yang tattoo. "Looking for something in particular, Choi?" Seunghyun whipped around, Master Lee had snuck up behind him, completely covered in his dobok, unhappy look on his face. Seunghyun immediately lowered his phone, smiling nervously. "Master Lee... I... It's not what it looks like... sir." Master Lee tilted his head, looking no less unamused. "It looks like you're a peeping Tom." Seunghyun blushed profusely, shaking his head. "That's... _no_... I'm not." Master Lee grunted, look of disbelief in his eyes. "Then what exactly are you doing?" Seunghyun cleared his throat, brows raising slightly. "Research?" The older man's frown deepened. "Are you asking me or telling me?" Seunghyun coughed, it was really warm with the shower still running. "Telling you, sir." Master Lee raised an inquisitive brow. "And that research would be for?" Seunghyun was beginning to sweat, hands trembling under that unwavering gaze. "I'm... I'm not sure." Master Lee shot him one last incredulous look, before turning away. "Go home, Choi." Seunghyun turned, defeated, ready to beat a hasty retreat, until his phone began ringing. ' _Everybody was Kung fu fighting... those cats were fast as lighting..._ ' He turned to look back at Master Lee, schooling his face into an apologetic look. "Sorry, I know you hate cellphones in here." Master Lee merely kept walking, the slight pause in his gate the only indication that he'd even heard the ringtone in the first place. When Seunghyun arrived home, he noticed that he had a message from administration on his phone. His request to drop the class had been granted. 

"This proves that Master Lee is Master Bates. Why else would he have suddenly kicked me out of his class?" "Oh, I don't know..." Youngbae was really growing weary of this particular topic. "maybe because you were behaving like a creepy stalker in the locker room. Or could it be your lackadaisical attitude towards TaeKwonDo, never showing it or Master Lee any respect whatsoever." Seunghyun was barely listening to his friend, too wrapped up in his own theory to even entertain any other possibilities. "He's afraid of me, I know it." Youngbae blinked at him, beyond confounded. "Dude, _I'm_ a little afraid of you right now, I don't blame him. You're acting worse than when you're crushing hard on someone. Dial it down a few notches. Please, just let it go now. You got what you wanted anyway, you're out of the class." Seunghyun shook his head, standing to leave the diner where Youngbae was working the counter. "I wanted to leave when _I_ wanted to leave, not when _he_ wanted me to. I'm going to talk to him right now." Youngbae frowned, raising a brow. "I wouldn't if I were you. Just let it go, man." Seunghyun waved from the door, not even listening. "Thanks, Bae. See you in class." Youngbae grimaced as he watched him leave. "Yeah... sure... class... or the hospital... whichever."

Seunghyun burst into Master Lee's dojang, which was luckily between classes, running on pure caffeine thanks to all the coffee he'd had at the diner. " _Hey... who do you think you are... kicking me out of the class?!_ " Master Lee wore a momentary look of disbelief before he relaxed his features back into his more neutral expression. "Are you drunk, Choi?" Seunghyun kept advancing, right onto the mat, shoes and all. "Why'd you kick me out of your class, _huh_?" Master Lee rolled his eyes, remaining rooted in his spot at the center of the training area. "Upon reflection, I decided it was for the best." Seunghyun stopped, directly in front of the instructor, the toes of his high tops grazing the bare toes of the instructor's feet. "Well, I disagree." Master Lee moved forward slightly, forcing Seunghyun to step back and lose whatever edge he might have gained. "When you become a master, then your opinion will matter. Leave now, Choi." Master Lee turned his back to walk away so Seunghyun blurted out the first thing he could think of. "Yes sir, _Master Bates._ " Master Lee stopped, turned and Seunghyun began to rethink his entire plan. The look on his face was lethal. What the hell was Youngbae thinking letting him come here? "What was that?" Seunghyun began walking backwards, the instructor advancing on him step for step. " _I... no... nothing... sir... Master Lee... I... I... said_..." Master Lee was now directly in front of Seunghyun. The younger man having backed himself into the low partition which separated the training area from the viewing area. "If you have something to say to me, be a man and say it. Otherwise, get out of my dojang." Seunghyun swallowed, half terrified, half turned on from both the close proximity of the instructor and the memory of his nearly naked body all up on his. " _I.. I_ know why you really kicked me out. I know your secret." 

Master Lee backed off a step or two. "I don't have any secrets." Seunghyun felt emboldened once again by his obvious lie. "Oh really? So that wasn't you grinding your ass in my face last week?" He didn't even see it coming, but there he was lying flat on his back, Master Lee standing over him. It happened in the blink of an eye, yet breathing normally again took some minutes to achieve. Seunghyun sat up, too stunned to move, yet somehow, his mouth kept running. "I don't hear you denying it. Guess all that talk about respect was bullshit." Master Lee narrowed his eyes at him, then walked to his door and locked it. Seunghyun gulped, he was going to beat him to death... _shit_... what were those punches again? When he returned, Master Lee bent to offer him a hand up off the mat. "People know where I am." The instructor shook his head, letting out an exasperated breath. "You really are the biggest idiot I've ever taught. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have already done it. I wouldn't need to lock the door." Taking advantage of the instructor's position, Seunghyun pulled with all his might, bringing Master Lee down onto the mat with a surprised grunt. He then scrambled to his feet, making a mad dash for the locked door. Master Lee grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back onto the mat with ease. "Where do you think you're going? We need to get a few things straight." Seunghyun's eyes were saucer round as he regarded the instructor. "You want me to keep your secret, is that it?" Master Lee began backing him up until Seunghyun's back was against the mirrored wall. "Keep my secret? I told you I didn't have any, but then I lied. I do have one secret, and it's been keeping me up at night. Do you want to know what it is?" Seunghyun shook his head, fear in his eyes. "No, you don't need to..." Master Lee was so close to him now that Seunghyun could smell the sweat from his last workout... see the pores on his face and the slight stubble on his chin. "My secret it... _you._ " 

Stammering now, Seunghyun tried to fathom just what that meant. " _M... me?_ Is that bad?" Master Lee stepped back, allowing Seunghyun some much needed breathing room, beginning to pace the floor. "It has been for me, yes. Torture, in fact. I'm not very proud of myself right now." Seunghyun fidgeted against the mirror, feeling a kind of confused excitement. "Uh... I'm sorry... uh... sir." Master Lee stopped pacing to look over at him. "This is embarrassing for me to say, but the real reason I kicked you out of the class was because of the feelings I had for you." Seunghyun rolled his eyes, annoyed now. "I knew it, I told Youngbae that you hated me for reasons unknown. That's why you threw me out. Not very professional, but now you're probably going to maim me so, what's the difference?" Master Lee shook his head in disbelief. "I take it back, _I'm_ the idiot here." Seunghyun looked triumphant for a moment. "That's right you are. Wait, what am I missing?" Master Lee sighed, stepping closer to him once again. "Seunghyun, have you ever found someone attractive for reasons you can't explain, no matter how wrong they might be for you? And no matter how hard you try, you just can't stop thinking about them." Seunghyun smiled, nodding in understanding. "All the time. It's kind of my thing." The instructor chuckled before reaching out to cup his former pupil's cheek. "Then I hope you'll understand this." Seunghyun let out a little strangled moan when Master Lee's lips met his in a chaste kiss. "Master Lee... are you saying that you have a crush... _on me?_ " The instructor smiled, running his fingers through Seunghyun's hair. "I am. I can't explain why, but I can't get you out of my head." Seunghyun licked his lips, pressing closer. "I really got under your skin, huh sir?" Master Lee chuckled, enjoying the close proximity. "You did, but please call me Seungri now since..." Seunghyun was working open Seungri's dobok, tossing his belt to the mat. "Since I know how hard you've been crushing on me." 

Seungri watched as Seunghyun began working his way down his chest, kissing and licking with the occasional bite thrown in for good measure. "What are you doing? The windows are uncovered..." Seunghyun looked up from his knees, Seungri's pants halfway down his thighs already. "Do you want me to stop, sir?" Seungri ran a hand through his hair, groaning as his dick was brushed. "I said to call me Seungri not sir." Seunghyun pressed his face to Seungri's cloth covered erection. "I know, I _like_ calling you sir... especially right now." Seungri threw his head back as Seunghyun began mouthing him through his boxers. " _Shit_..." Seunghyun smirked up at him, sliding the briefs down. "Language." Seungri's chuckle was swallowed by a long moan as his new lover swallowed him. Seunghyun reached around to grab onto Seungri's firm globes, kneading them in his hands as he encouraged him to thrust. "Count for me." Seungri blinked down at him, confused. "What?" Seunghyun let the dick fall from his mouth momentarily. "Count for me, like in class." Seungri raised a brow. "Seriously? You want me to... while I'm counting?" Seunghyun licked his dripping tip. " _Mmm hmm_... come on... _hana_..." Seungri took over while Seunghyun went back to sucking. " _Dul... set... net... dasot... yasot... ilgup... yodol... ahop... yeul._ Seungri saw white as he hit the back of Seunghyun's throat the final time, exploding in long bursts. He fell onto his knees, panting. "You okay? That wasn't my intention when I told you." Seunghyun lay like a starfish on the mat, breathing heavily. "Oh... I know. Ever since... Kung Fu Fighting... dreamed of... shit..." Seungri crawled over beside him. "Sorry about kicking you out of class." Seunghyun grinned over at him. "Don't be. I just wish you had told me upfront about your feelings. It's always better to be direct about these things." Seungri let out a little puff of air. "Really? Is that so? So I assume that you're always direct about these things then." Seunghyun sat up, nodding his head. "Definitely, I always try to let people know how I feel about them so there's no second guessing." Seungri stood to begin dressing. "Oh, I see. That's good to know. So when you had a crush on your friend Youngbae for instance, you told him right away." Seunghyun stammered, clearly caught off guard. " _Y... Youngbae... h... how_ do you know about Youngbae?" Seungri smirked at him. "Let's just say we have a mutual acquaintance." Seunghyun side eyed him a minute. "Daesung, it's Daesung isn't it? That rat, can't keep a secret to save his life." Seungri pulled him up off the floor to wrap him in a hug. "Don't be too hard on him. He encouraged me to confess to you. I've been trying to get up the nerve." Seunghyun looked over at him, wide eyed. "I scared you that much?" Seungri laughed. "You have no idea. You're terrifying."


End file.
